Njano (The Lion King: Revisited)
Njano was a male skink. Appearance Typical of most skinks, Njano is lithe and long-bodied, with yellow skin and blue legs and claws. He has mud-brown markings on his back, head, and face, and his large, blue tongue hangs out of his mouth. His eyes are black. Personality Njano is a crafty and deceitful skink, though not quite as quick thinking as his friend Shupavu. He has revealed himself as a devious and manipulative character, capable of reporting news to Scar and Ushari promptly and succinctly. History During the dry season, Ushari enlists the help of the skinks in order to revive Scar. Shupavu wonders how the deal can benefit them, and Ushari points out that Scar's reign could tip the Pride Lands in their favor. The skinks then accept, and Nyeusi is sent ahead to spy on Rafiki and Makini. After the Lion Guard chase a scorpion named Sumu out of the Pride Lands from stinging Simba, they are unaware of exactly how bad Simba's condition is. When they enter Pride Rock, they find Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri and Zazu comforting the barely conscious King, while the Royal Mjuzi and his apprentice use a variety of mixtures that they hope will cure Simba. Suddenly, Rafiki remembers the cure - volcanic ash. However, he warns them that it must be recovered by sundown. With the closest volcano being the one in the Outlands, the Lion Guard offer to retrieve it. Rafiki hands Bunga a gourd to place the ash in, but Bunga's cockiness results in the gourd breaking. Rafiki decides to send Makini out with the Guard, and she attaches another gourd to her bakora staff. With everyone set, they head out. Unbeknownst to the group, Scar's lackeys, Shupavu and Njano, spy on the proceedings. Later, Njano attempts to take down the Lion Guard along with the rest of the Army of Scar. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path out of Janja's den. The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. Kion urges Makuu to be kinder to his fellow Pride Landers, but Makuu leaves in a huff and vows to only look out for his own float if trouble should arise. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Shupavu and Njano spy on the proceedings and report back to Scar. Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. At Big Springs, Timon and Pumbaa wander by on the trail of a slug. No sooner have they left when Makini arrives and shows off a plant root that will be part of her mpando mpaya, which is the traditional planting of a new baobab tree by a Royal Mjuzi. This prompts Kion to chase after Timon and Pumbaa, and ask them to perform at Makini's mpando mpaya. That way, the dejected Pride Landers will treat it like a celebratory event and have their spirits raised. Delighted, Timon and Pumbaa agree. From the shadows, Shupavu and Njano watch menacingly. Several months have passed, and Scar tells Ushari and the skinks how he obtained his scar. When the Lion Guard invade the Outlands, Scar asks the skinks to stop them. The skinks fail and get knocked out by the Lion Guard. They recover, and chase after Kinyonga in the Battle of Kenya. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Njano. It is unknown what happened to him and the other skinks after Scar and the Evil Lions of the Past's defeats, although it is likely they died after Scar roared at the Pride Landers and Outlanders, nearly wiping half of their herds out. Behind the scenes * Njano is voiced by Ford Riley. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Skinks Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Lion King: Revisited